El es Sasuke Uchiha
by Dreyar is my married name
Summary: "Todos dicen conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, pero nadie lo conoce mejor que yo" Una historia entre Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada.


El es Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo Único

"Todos dicen conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, pero nadie lo conoce mejor que yo" Una historia entre Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada.

Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias : Ninguna.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

"Pobrecita"

Es lo que piensan de mi cuando me miran caminando de la mano de mi pequeña Sarada.

"esta tan sola"

Mi pequeña agarra fuertemente mi mano, mientras caminamos, de vez en cuando apunta a algún lado para mostrarme algo que le parece asombroso y sonrío.

Trato de suprimir un suspiro. Ya estoy acostumbrada a que nos queden mirando fijamente y murmuren entre ellos cada vez que pasamos.

¿Quién no lo haría?

Estoy casada con el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, enemigo proclamado de Konoha, y algo que he aprendido es que en Konoha nunca olvidan.

Aunque no desconfían de mi, si desconfían de Sasuke.

Pero preferiría que desconfiaran a ver sus rostros llenos de lastima cuando me miran con mi pequeña Sarada.

"siempre esta sola"

Esta vez no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro. Mi hija lo nota y me mira con confusión -no es nada -le digo, y eso la tranquiliza porque sigue mirando el panorama.

Se que Sasuke nos quiere, pero hay traumas que cuestan mucho tiempo superarse.-Te veré pronto , gracias -es lo que me dice cada vez que se tiene que ir .Lo entiendo, y cada vez que regresa a ver el mundo, yo se lo permito.

"Pobre de su hija que crece sin un padre"

-Mama -la siento detenerse, me asombro y miro a mi pequeña.

-¿que sucede, Sarada? -le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Papa dijo que volvería, no hagas caso a esta gente.

Me sorprendo, en realidad me sorprendo, me agacho para estar frente a frente, le sonrió -tienes razón mi amor.

-ellos no conocen como es papa en realidad -me dice cruzándose de hombros y bufando.

Y yo sonrío, genuinamente, sonrío. Sonrío porque tiene razón.

-¡Sakura-chan! -me levanto y sonrío al ver a Naruto corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Naruto -le sonrió cuando nos alcanza , en su espalda trae a su hijo mayor Bolt Uzumaki.

-Naruto-san -saluda mi hija con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se transforma en un ceño fruncido al ver al rubio menor.

-¡es la cuatro ojos! -exclama Bolt soltándose de su padre y apuntándola.

Naruto lo golpeo con su puño en la cabeza -¡compórtate Bolt!

-¡ouch! -exclamo el rubio pequeño sobando su cabeza.

Sarada lo mira con indiferencia , hizo una mueca, y volteo hacia otro lado. Me causo gracia, al ver que tan parecida era a su padre.

Su padre

Naruto nota mi cambio de animo y me pregunta -¿aún no regresa?

Se que lo hace por ser amable, sabe que Sasuke se pierde por mucho tiempo. -aun no -le contesto mientras miro a mi hija que esta mirando con indiferencia a Bolt.

Siento la mano masculina de mi rubio amigo sobre mi hombro -volverá pronto -me dice con su sonrisa llena de confianza -no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de ustedes.

Le regalo una sonrisa diminuta -¿lo crees?

El sonríe aun mas -¡Claro! -me exclama -pero tu deberías saberlo, Sakura-chan, no hay nadie mas que lo conozca a la perfección.

-¿cómo está Hinata? -le pregunto para disimular la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Naruto toca su cabeza nervioso -esta bien, ya pronto nacerá -dice por lo bajito.

Yo le sonrió -eres un increíble padre, Naruto. -miro el atardecer -creo que es hora de regresar. -busco a mi hija con la mirada -Sarada -la llamo.

Mi pelinegra ignora lo que Bolt esta diciendo y camina hacia mi.

-Bolt -le dice Naruto a su hijo -vamos a casa.

El rubio no esconde su alegría, corre a brazos de su padre, luego se cuelga de la espalda del Uzumaki.

Yo sonrío, y miro a mi hija, su mirada me lo dice todo. Quisiera tener a su papa con ella siempre.

La tomo de la mano, como siempre acostumbramos y caminamos de regreso a casa.

Sarada lleva su mirada puesta enfrente, desde que nos despedimos de Naruto y Bolt no ha vuelto a soltar palabra.

-todos dicen que papa es un mal padre -me comenta cuando estamos llegando a casa.

Me detengo y la miro, y aunque quiero decirle lo contrario, callo.

-pero ellos no conocen como es en realidad mi papa -me dice mirándome con sus ojos oscuros -mi papa es el mejor.

-Si, Sarada -le digo mientras permito que pase primero.

-¡Ah! -la escucho exclamar -¡papa!

Corre hacia los brazos de Sasuke, el cual le sonríe abiertamente, la toma en brazos y la carga -Hola -le dice simplemente.

-¡te extrañe tanto!

Yo me quedó inmóvil mirando la escena, Sasuke escucha como Sarada le cuenta lo que ha hecho en su ausencia, de vez en cuando lo miro asentir.

-ya no te tardes tanto en regresar , papa -le escucho decir -mama se preocupa por ti.

Es cuando su mirada se posa en mi, inclina su cabeza a un lado, y suaviza su rostro, pone a Sarada en el suelo, lo veo caminar hacia mi , Sasuke nunca saluda con un beso, siempre pone dos de sus dedos sobre mi frente.

-regrese -me dice.

Cierro mis ojos para evitar que broten las lagrimas -bienvenido.

Sasuke me regala una diminuta sonrisa -ya estoy en casa.

-Así es

Estira sus brazos, y sin poner resistencia permito que me envuelva con ellos -las extrañe -dice suavemente.

No le respondo, cuando me suelta se que es porque Sarada quiere que la abrace.

El no pone objeción , estira sus brazos, toma nuestra pequeña y la abraza.

-bienvenido a casa, papa -la escucho decir, suavizó mi rostro y suspiro .

Nadie conoce al verdadero Sasuke. Todos creen que es un padre frío.

Si supieran.

-iré a hacer la cena

Pero se que es inútil informarles, pues cuando están juntos, nadie puede penetrar el mundo de ambos.

Suelto una pequeña risa.

Si conocieran al Sasuke que yo conozco. Sasuke no esta definido por su pasado. De reojo los miro hablar y decido comenzar con la cena.

-Sakura -me llama mi esposo, lo miro confundida.

-¿mmm?

-creo que se te perdió esto

Sonrío al ver a Sarada salir por debajo de su capucha.

Rodo mis ojos pero no dejo de sonreír -ya va estar la cena.

-¿viste papa? -le toma de la mano -te dije que mama siempre sonríe cuando estas aquí.

Sasuke me mira, lo se , aunque yo esté de espaldas. -¿es cierto?

Asiento.

Siento como me rodea con sus brazos -lo siento.

-eres una molestia, Sasuke -le digo porque se que va decir, y aunque nadie mas nos entienda, yo lo entiendo a la perfección.

Sonríe , lo se, porque mi corazón da un brinco -gracias.

-¡papa, papa! -exclama Sarada, tomando de nuevo su mano -ven, ven, quiero mostrarte un libro de genjutsu.

-hn -dice mientras sale por la cocina.

Suelto un suspiro , asomo mi cabeza, y los veo sentados, Sarada sobre Sasuke mientras la escucha leer.

El la ve fíjamente, su rostro suavizado.

-¿papa me estas escuchando?

-lo hago, Sarada.

Me mira, yo me exalto y me sonrojo. Después de tantos años, aún tiene ese efecto sobre mi.

Continuo con mi tarea de terminar la cena, se que estarán en la misma posición. Mi hija cuando tiene un objetivo , puede llegar a ser muy terca.

Pongo mi rostro en blanco.

-ya esta la cena -les informo mientras llevo los platos a la mesa.

Sasuke se acerca a ayudar , pero le indicó que yo puedo sola.

Me mira, le apunto a su silla en el comedor, nuestra pequeña nos mira con curiosidad. Se encoge de hombros y toma asiento.

-¿te gusta la cena, papa?

-lo mas rico que he probado en mi vida -me mira con una diminuta sonrisa, yo, de nuevo, me sonrojo.

Los escucho hablar, la cena pasa sin algún problema.

-iré a dormir a Sarada -lo escucho decir mientras yo lavo los platos. Me volteo para mirarlo y mi corazón vuelve a dar un salto -esta bien.

Sarada duerme en los brazos de su padre, sus ojos oscuros están cerrados y su cabeza descansa en el pecho de su padre.

Una vez que termino con los platos, secó mis manos , voy en busca de ambos.

Sasuke cuida el sueño de Sarada. Se que algún día teme que su hija comience a odiarlo.

-Sasuke -lo llamo entrando al cuarto de nuestra hija -vamos a dormir.

El me mira, luego de un rato asiente, no sin antes darle una Ultima mirada a nuestra pelinegra.

-nunca te odiaría -le digo cuando entramos a nuestra habitación. -Eres su orgullo.

Miro la inseguridad en su rostro, me acerco y pongo mis manos sobre el -eres todo para ella.

Cierra sus ojos, aunque uno esté bajo un mechón de pelo, se que los cierra, porque mi tacto lo tranquiliza.

-¿que tal el mundo? -le pregunto mientras acaricio su rostro.

-interesante

-ah

-seria perfecto si estuvieran ambas.

Sonrío , me acerco mas y lo beso. Me lo devuelve con cariño , me besa con pasión, y lo vuelvo a besar.

Se aleja de mi por un momento, se sienta en el borde de la cama, abre sus brazos, y se lo que quiere. Me posicionó entre sus piernas y el me atrae más hacia el, me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

-Entendemos, Sasuke -le digo, porque se que se siente culpable que no esté tanto tiempo con nosotras. -siempre te esperaremos -lo obligó a levantar su rostro y mirarme.

-¿por qué?

-porque somos una familia

Se sorprende por mi respuesta, cuando se recupera, sonríe y me atrae mas hacia el hasta yo quedar sobre el en la cama.

Me besa, y no pongo objeción, yo también lo beso, demostrándole cuanto lo he extrañado.

Esa noche, me hace el amor, al igual que todas las veces que regresa, la distancia fortaleció nuestra relación.

-Sakura -me dice contra mi espalda.

-¿Mmm?

-gracias.

-Sasuke -le digo cuando nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

-¿hn?

-eres una molestia.

Me abraza mas fuerte, siento como su respiración se hace uniforme, y suspiro.

No somos como otras parejas, pero no por nada cambiaría la familia que tengo.

-no...-alzo una ceja al escucharlo -des...pues -trato de suprimir mi risa, nadie mas sabe que mi esposo habla dormido -Sara...da.

Dejare que opinen lo que quieran, después de todo, nadie mas conoce a Sasuke Uchiha como yo.

-Sa...ku...ra

Rodo mis ojos divertida, y decido dormir entre los brazos de mi esposo, completamente desnudos.

Después de todo, mañana tendré un muuuy buen día.

¡SHANNARO!

* * *

Las escenas de Sasuke y Sarada, cuando aparece por debajo de la capucha de Sasuke lo saque de una imagen que me parecio bastante tierna, al igual que un fanart en donde ella esta en las piernas de Sasuke y le esta leyendo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Que pasen una linda semana.


End file.
